What It All Comes Down To
by Bradhadair-71
Summary: SORRY  DISCONTINUED Seventh year at Hogwarts is tough, but Harry will stick it out. Things remain fairly the same except for one thing... Harry's just figured something out about himself and a certain know it all. Rated M for adult content to come.
1. Day Dreams

A/N: Hi there. This is my first Harry Potter fic. This is the second fic I've ever started. I hope I get around to finishing it. I guess most of that will depend on the reviews. I know HHr ships have been written before but I just wanted to give it a go. The 1st and 2nd chapters are up. Rated M for sexual content later on. No Voldemort in this one, no war... just normal wizarding adolescents at a normal wizarding school.

I'm not really sure how long this will be. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world or the people in it.,. J.K. Rowling does. I only own this plot/storyline...blah blah blah.

* * *

Sub.Ch.1 – Daydreams. 

It was a day just like any other day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the 7th years it was a bit hectic, what with it being N.E.W.T year. It was only the first week back and, already, tensions were very high… especially for a certain group of Gryffindors…

"Will you put that ruddy thing _away?_!" Hermione snapped, irritably, tossing a bit of treacle tart back onto her plate.

Harry looked at her with a pained expression. "Er… sorry, Hermione," he mumbled as he stowed his wand in robe pocket. He had been, absently, tapping it on the long wooden lunch table, while he read that day's edition of _The Daily Prophet_.

Hermione felt her face grow warm at the hurt she heard in Harry's voice. She looked up and her face grew warmer still when she seen the hurt in his eyes, the color of jade stones. But when she opened her mouth to say something, Harry had already redirected his attention to the newspaper in his hand. Hermione went back to her lunch feeling rather badly. _'Oh, why did I yell at him?' _she thought. _'I hate seeing him look like that…Though, I must admit, he does look rather sexy, all hurt like that…' _Hermione gasped inwardly, and blushed pink. _'He looks rather WHAT?!'_ She shook her head as if to clear it. _'No! I can't be thinking about Harry that way! He's my friend! No more noticing how he looks!' _she resolved. _Especially with his lips all pouted out when he wants me to help him with his homework… Mmm… Harry's lips… those pouty, juicy lips...'_

"…nee" She heard someone say, though she couldn't make sense of it. She had been too entrenched in her daydream to notice much else.

"...'mione… HERMIONE!" She heard much more clearly. Someone was calling her name. Her head snapped up facing the direction from which she heard it. It was Harry. "Mione, we're going to be late for Charms!" he said giving her a nudge.

"Yeah, c'mon, Hermione!" added Ron who was staring at Hermione with a quizzical expression.

Hermione hastily rose from the table, knocking over her pumpkin juice in the process. She cleaned it with a quick wave of her wand. Hermione was a bit flustered to find she had been thinking of Harry like that. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and followed Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall and up to the second floor for their Charms lesson.

* * *

A/N: Hi again. I know it's short but I hope you liked it... please review. Chapter 2 is just a click away. 


	2. Deep In Thought

A/N: Hey! Here's chapter two. I hope you like it. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming... J.K. Rowling is the millionaire Harry Potter owner, not me.

* * *

Ch.2 – Deep in Thought

Harry went to his usual seat on the left side of Hermione. Once seated he looked up at her and noticed that she had been blushing. _'She looks so cute when she blushes…'_ Harry thought. He sighed and then realized what happened. _'WHAT?!'_ he asked himself, _'What was that about? Why am I thinking of Hermione that way… I shouldn't be. She's my friend… Just my friend._ Just as he thought that, Hermione stretched in her chair next to him and Harry caught a glimpse of her thigh.

A sharp intake of breath made Hermione look over at Harry. "Harry, all you okay?" she asked. Harry didn't speak. He didn't trust him to. All he could think about right then was the creamy, alabaster skin showing from under Hermione's skirt. He couldn't understand why he was so enraptured by it. _'It looks so smooth, so soft. I wonder what it would be like to touch it…'_

"…ree." He heard sound but it didn't register. _'So soft…' _he thought. "HARRY!" he heard in an urgent whisper. It finally clicked; someone was calling him. He whipped his head around to see who it was. "Harry, what are you doing?" He knew that voice. It was Hermione. He didn't understand what she was talking about. _'What does she mean, 'what am I do—'_He stopped mid-thought and gasped. He realized his hand was in the air, as if he had been reaching for something. He had been reaching out to touch Hermione's thigh. He could feel the color rushing to his face.

Avoiding Hermione's eyes, he swiftly stuffed his hand into his robe pocket and thrust the other straight up in the air. "Professor Flitwick," he called, "I'm suddenly not feeling so well, may go to the infirmary?"

"Certainly. Will you be ver—" Professor Flitwick didn't get the chance to complete his question as Harry had already dashed out the classroom door and down the hall. He thought he'd heard Hermione calling his name again as he left, but he couldn't be sure.

He wasn't really going to the infirmary; he just needed to get out of the classroom. He headed for the boy's bathroom instead. Once inside, he went into a stall and locked the door. Seating himself upon a toilet he tried to slow his heartbeat. _'What is going _on_?'_ "Why did I do that?" he said aloud, though still to himself. _'How am I going to explain to Hermione what I was doing? I can't even explain it to myself.'_ Harry sat quietly for a while trying to figure what it all meant. _'It couldn't be possible… I can't… I can't like her. That's too weird. We're friends. She's my _best_ friend.'_

The racing in his mind slowed a bit and he was able to think a little more clearly._ 'She has always been there for me…' _He thought. _'If not for Hermione, I would be here right now.'_ Harry tried hard to think of the times he'd ever had thoughts about Hermione that were more than friendly. He remembered how he'd felt back in second year when Hermione had been petrified. He felt as if he was going to die. He wanted to spend every moment of his time by her bedside. "I thought I was just worried about my friend…" he said quietly. Then he remembered how he felt when she'd returned the hug she gave him. _'Her hair smelled like strawberries… it still does.'_ He smiled at that last thought and stood up quickly. "What the heck? I am a Gryffindor, aren't I?" he asked no one. "I have to admit it. I like her… I _love_ her!" he said resolutely, and a little too loudly. In a rush he plopped back down on the toilet. _'I _love_ her? Where did that come from?'_ He pondered the thought for a moment. _'I suppose I do love her. But now what do I do? I can't tell her. She doesn't feel the same way about me. It could ruin our friendship…'_

Harry had a new problem now. _'What do I do? If I tell her, things will be very awkward between us._ _But I love her… I need her. It's not enough to have her as just a friend. I know that now. I need more.' _He argues with himself. _'I can't tell her. I can't risk ruining everything and not having her at all. I just won't tell her.'_ He resolved. "Merlin, this will be a very long year." He said out loud, and with that he left the bathroom and headed to the Gryffindor common room as he knew class was over and he had a free period next.

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy that? If you did, let me know. If not, let me know. Be gentle. I'll try to have chapter three up as soon as possible. 


	3. Fighting It

A/N: Firstly, I want to thank kenshinlover2002 and lorelover for reviewing. This next chapter is now up and it's longer... I hope it's enjoyed. R&R please.

Also, I'm changing it up a bit. Before I said no war and no Voldemort, but now I'm changing that. Just as a safety net for future references I may or may not make.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter or characters any characters invented by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Ch. 3 – Fighting It 

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione. Harry had avoided her all throughout their free period and was now hurrying through the portrait hole to lunch. Hermione was still calling to him when the portrait hole creaked shut. She returned to her chair in the common room looking thoroughly put out.

"Well, I never!" she huffed as she sat down. _'What have I done to make him act like that?' _she thought to herself. Hermione was trying to get over being hurt so she could figure out what was happening. _'Maybe Ron knows something…'_ She turned in her chair toward Ronald. "Ron," she began. He looked up at her from the fire in the hearth. "Do you know what's bothering Harry? He's been acting very strangely today."

"No… he does seem a bit off. I thought maybe you two had a row or something." Ron said turning to the portrait hole. "Come on, Hermione. We'll miss lunch."

"Grr…" Hermione growled. "I wish I knew what the problem was." She tugged at a strand of her big bushy man as she exited the common room to the grand staircase. Why was Harry avoiding her?She was still hurting a bit. A bit more than she should considering she was used to Harry's mood swings. _'Well, I know why I feel this way, but why _now_? It's no use. I guess I should stop trying to avoid it.'_ She squared her shoulders and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I like Harry Potter."

"You and a million others, dear…" said an old woman standing in a portrait on the fifth floor. This did nothing to ease Hermione's thoughts. If anything, it made her more self-conscious. _'Oh, she's right. I haven't got a chance. Harry only wants to be my friend. He's got no reason to be interested in me like that. Especially with all those other prettier girls chasing after him.'_ she thought. Hermione noticed she was still standing on the fifth floor landing. She shook her head a little to clear it.

"She's right, you know," said another old woman in a portrait level with Hermione's eyes. "Time, though, is fickle and it will reveal what it wants…" the old lady finished with a smirk.

"Huh?" Hermione asked. Surely the portrait didn't mean what she thought it meant. _'No, of course not, don't be silly…'_ she reprimanded herself.

"You heard…" the old lady's portrait said, "Off to lunch, now.

* * *

Hermione finally caught up to Ron and Harry in the Great Hall. They were talking very quietly about something. As Hermione neared the table, Harry looked at her. In that one look Hermione saw a world of emotion, though she couldn't figure out what it was. Harry's stare was intense and there was a fire that burned emerald green. Of that, she could be sure. Hermione was having trouble trying to tear her eyes away. Her eyes began to water in that telltale way and Harry blushed deep having noticed. He did not do well with crying girls. Hermione finally tore her gaze off Harry and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears she knew were coming. She finally opened her eyes and, much to her dismay, Harry was nowhere to be seen. She looked questioningly at Ron, who simply said, "Dormitories."

Hermione tore out of the Great Hall and back up the grand staircase. Clutching painfully at a stitch in her side, she panted out the password. The portrait swung open and she ascended the stairs to the head's tower. Hermione saw Harry sitting in their common room, on the small armchair by the fireplace.

"H-Harry?" she said softly. She stepped cautiously to the chair. Harry made no attempt to move. He didn't make an attempt to speak either. "_Harry_?" she said more pleadingly. Harry's eyes shot to her face. In his eyes Hermione could see surprise. Harry _was_ surprised. He was surprised by the amount of desperation he could hear in Hermione's voice, however softly she'd spoken. At that, Harry stood up and crossed over to her and pulled her silently by the hand to the couch. Hermione sat and look Harry in the eye. "Harry, _ple—_" she began but she was cut off.

"Hermione, listen." Harry said, quickly, building up the nerve to continue. "I'm fine. And no," he raised his voice a little, as Hermione showed every intention of interrupting. "I'm not mad at you for anything." Harry paused and Hermione saw fit to interject.

"Oh Harry, I'm glad you're not mad, but something _is _troubling you," She said, "That much I can tell."

Harry looked as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. _'I can't tell her. It'd just mess everything up. _He resolved not to tell her. "Mione," he said, calling her by the nickname he'd used countless times. "I know you're worried, but there's really nothing wrong with me. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Talk to me, Harry. You know you can tell me anything." Hermione responded. She was relieved that Harry wasn't in any kind of trouble, but she wanted to know what made her friend avoid her.

"I know, Mione. But there _are_ some things I can't talk to you about." He said. He regretted telling her that, as he looked into her eyes and saw hurt there. "Please understand, Hermione. I really am fine. Please just let me face my own demons?"

Hermione was near tears, her eyes already watering again. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know what had been bothering her friend. Her tears started to spill down her cheeks. Harry leant over and enveloped her in a hug, all the while making gentle shushing noises.

"Hermione don't cry, _please_. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry…I'm _so_ sorry. But I cant…" Harry rocked her gently and rubbed her back like a mother would an ailing child.

Hermione cried more and her body shook. All the while she could hear Harry mumbling _"sorry… I'm so sorry"_ over and over. She wanted very much for that hug to be different. She wanted it to be the hug a boyfriend would give his girlfriend. The Harry was giving her was more like that a person would give to a friend they were concerned about. _'Why? Why does it have to be this way? Oh, I wish I could tell him…'_ Her tears had stopped and she was just beginning to enjoy the closeness. _'He smells so good… clean… and something else.' _Harry continued to rock her. _'I love you Harry.'_ She thought.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. He noticed Hermione wasn't shaking or sobbing anymore. "Are you all right? Are you awake?"

His voice was so gentle, Hermione almost cried again. "I-I'm okay." She said. "And I understand, Harry, really. It's okay." Hermione felt Harry give a sigh of relief. He gave her one last squeeze and unwrapped his arms from around her.

Harry looked into his friend's eyes again and brushed the remaining tears off her face. "Thank you, Hermione."

* * *

Several weeks went by and things were normal. Well… almost normal. Both Harry and Hermione were being a bit friendlier toward each other. They'd even begun blushing whenever they came in contact. Once, Hermione had handed a book to Harry and her cheeks turned scarlet as their fingers brushed against each other. Harry noticed at once and, it would seem, he attempted to outdo her as the warmth and color rushed to his own face.

It was already quidditch season and Harry had been scheduling practices whenever he could. It was his last year at Hogwarts, and he was determined, as Gryffindor captain to lead the team to victory and the house cup. Hermione was into her books even more than usual. It _was_ N.E.W.T. year, after all. Ron was busy with quidditch as well.

Soon came the time for a visit to Hogsmeade. Harry passed up the opportunity. With all the practices he'd been having, he barely had time to study and had fallen behind. Hermione didn't go either. She had told Harry she'd stay behind and help him with his work.

"We've got to study Ronald," Hermione said as Ron pestered her about not going. "And don't think _you_ won't be staying next time either, your marks are horrendous!" With a horrified look Ron hurried out of the Gryffindor common room and off to Hogsmeade mumbling something about Hermione being "nutters".

"I do wish I could go…" Harry said wistfully, making his way over to their favorite table. "I could be having a butter beer at The Three Broomsticks, about now." He finished with a sigh and turned his attention to his scrolls.

"Serves you right, Harry Potter." Hermione said reproachfully. "How could let yourself fall behind so far?"

"What?! You know I've had quidditch practices!" Harry said, his anger starting to flare.

"Which you scheduled…" Hermione responded coolly. "Oh, Harry, come on!" She said, noticing the determinedly calm expression on Harry's face. "I'm only teasing. Let's get to work."

"You're infuriating! Do you know that?" Harry said as he playfully punched her arm. Hermione tried to dodge it and was unsuccessful.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her arm and scooted away from Harry. He grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back.

"It didn't hurt... and where do you think you're going?" Harry held Hermione for a moment and the closeness was getting to the both of them. He let her go and turned back to his scrolls. Hermione made some sort of coughing noise.

"Maybe we should get back to work." She turned her attention to _Arithmancy for the Uniquely Advanced Witch_, and reached across the table for a quill. Her fingers brushed against something soft and almost fluffy and she subconsciously began to stroke it. She didn't know what it was for her eyes were glued to the pages of her book, but she had a feeling it wasn't Crookshanks. It was only after she'd heard her name did she look up.

"H-Hermione?" Harry's voice was a sort of half-moan half whisper. "What are you doing?" Hermione's eyes shot to her hand and snapped it back so quickly that she knocked over a bottle of ink.

"Oh no!" She grabbed her wand and cleaned up the mess with a quick swish. Hermione turned back to her book and tried to read but it was no use. She held the book closely to her face to hide her blushing.

"Hermione?" Harry said. "Are you okay?" Harry was puzzled. _'Why was Hermione stroking my hair?' _Not that he minded. It was a rather pleasurable experience for him. But why did she do it. _'She probably just thought I was Crookshanks…'_ He resolved. Hermione still hadn't answered him.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" He repeated. Hermione ignored him for a moment and then, very slowly, put the book down.

"O-Of c-course, I'm okay." She stammered. "Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione tried her best to put on an air of nonchalance but failed, miserably. The color in her cheeks and the way she was fidgeting slightly, would have clearly given her away.

"Care to explain why you were _stroking_ my hair, then?" Hermione jumped a little. Harry didn't know why he said it. He supposed he was hoping for a certain type of answer. One he knew she was not likely to give.

"I-I thought you were C-Crookshanks." Hermione lied. She fought to control her nerves. She looked at Harry and could swear she disappointment in his eyes but it was so brief, she figured she was imagining it. _'Pull yourself together!' _She scolded herself. _'It won't take long for Harry to figure you out if you don't control yourself.'_ Hermione excused herself and ran to the bathroom where she splashed cold water on her face to cool the heat that lingered.

Harry couldn't help feeling disappointed. He watched as Hermione sprang through the door. _'Oh, I knew it!' _he thought. _'Why did I let myself get my hopes up?_ Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease the tension.

Hermione came back in and resumed her place at the table. She done the best she could to get rid of the color in her cheeks but she was still very warm. She began to take off her outer robes.

Harry had picked up his glasses and put them on. His were closed but as heard Hermione shuffling about the table he opened and was going to say something to her. All thoughts of speech flew quickly out of Harry's head, as his eyes shot to Hermione's fingers that were undoing the clasps on her robes.

Harry ogled her for a minute. Hermione was unaware of Harry's staring as she was still trying to read _Arithmancy for the Uniquely Advanced Witch_ as she disrobed. Harry's eyes were glued to Hermione's frame. _'Wow. I never knew she looked like that…'_ Those emerald orbs grazed over her slim figure. Her button-down shirt was form fitting and contoured at her hips where it met her skirt. Harry's eye floated back up and landed on two certain roundish objects. His eyes widened in astonishment. _'I never knew _they_ looked like that either.'_

Hermione had taken off her robe completely and was now thoroughly engrossed in her Arithmancy book. The tension that Harry felt had returned only this time Harry noticed that the front of his pants had gotten too tight. _'Oh no!'_ Harry began to panic. _'Not here, and most certainly, not now!'_ A half-whimper, half-moan escaped his lips as he made to get up.

This caught Hermione's attention. "Harry, are you al—" her question was lost to the wind as Harry dashed out of the common room.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Please review (I ain't to proud to beg). Chapter 4 will be up very soon. I'm still not quite sure where I'm going with this but I should have it figure out by the end of Ch. 4.


	4. The Incident

A/N: Okay here's the 4th chapter. Last time I said something about Voldemort and the war. Umm, well, Voldemort never came back in this story...still using that as a precautionary thing. Harry is still famous for being "The Boy Who Lived". Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy it, R&R!!

Disclaimer: What I have previously disclaimed still holds firm.

* * *

Ch. 4 – The Incident 

Hermione looked around the common room, bewilderment in her eyes. _'What is going on with Harry?'_ she thought. Then another thought occurred to her. _'Oh no… he's probably figured it out, and now I've scared him away. Our friendship is over! No… no, no. I'll just tell him. I hope he doesn't runaway from me. I _really_ need him.'_ She got up and tore out of the common room after Harry.

"Harry, wait!" she called out. Hermione ran up the stairs to the head's tower and came to a stop at Harry's door. She knocked twice. "Harry?" she called. There was no answer—Harry had not heard her. Hermione mustered up the strength she needed for the things she was preparing to tell him. Boldly, she pushed open his door. "Harry, I nee—" She was stopped mid-sentence again by what met her sight. It was something she'd never expected.

"Aargh! HERMIONE!!!" Harry jumped up and quickly made to cover himself. He tripped over his Gryffindor bedspread in his haste. Finally succeeding to secure the blanket around his waist, he went and stood in the corner of his room farthest from where Hermione was standing. "What are you _doing_ in here?!"

Hermione was temporarily paralyzed by what she saw. After a moment she regained her composure. "I-I'm s-sorry, Harry!" I didn't know what you were doing… I-I… you ran out so fast, I j-just wanted to m-make sure you were okay!" She stammered. Hermione was trying to avoid looking at Harry in his current state of undress. She was unsuccessful as her eyes kept flitting to Harry's quidditch-hardened abdomen. Hermione notice the outline of a nicely formed six-pack.

Her large cinnamon-hued eyes lingered for a moment before they traveled up to his sculpted chest and broad shoulders. _'Oh _m_y…'_she thought. _'No, no… stop it! Pull yourself together.' _She tore her eyes away and let them drop. That had been a mistake for they landed on the blanket that was covering Harry's lower body. Just the thought that Harry was naked underneath it was enough to make Hermione faint, but she held on. Hermione, again, took notice of how fit Harry had become. She had already loved Harry, but seeing him like this… Hermione was alerted to a certain prickly feeling in her breast.

"HERMIONE! GET OUT!!" Harry yelled. Hermione was startled out of her reverie and promptly took off.

* * *

Breakfast was very quiet that next morning. It was quiet for the rest of the day and many to follow. Both Harry and Hermione were avoiding each other—only speaking when absolutely necessary. Ron noticed this and questioned Hermione about it after lunch one Saturday, a week later. 

"_Whatever do you mean, Ronald?_" she snapped. "There's nothing going on between Harry and me… we're perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be in the library." And with that she parted, her bushy hair flying around her head.

"Fine!" Ron shouted back at her. He made his way out to the quidditch pitch as Harry had scheduled another practice.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron shouted as he saw Harry carrying out the quidditch trunk for that day's routine. "Harry!"

Harry put the trunk down and closed the distance between him and his ginger-haired friend. "What's up, Mate?" He asked, a slightly quizzical look upon his face.

"Harry…" Ron started slowly. "Harry… what's going on between you and Hermione? Why have you two been acting weird to each other all week?" Ron looked to his friend for the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ron." Harry said with a certain finality to his that left no room for arguing. Harry was looking at Ron pleading with his eyes for his best friend to drop the subject.

"Oh… okay." Ron seemed to try for nonchalance but struggled with keeping the disappointment and hurt out of his voice. "I'll just go change, then." He turned to head for the boys' lockers.

"Ron, wait…" Harry called. He didn't see the small triumphant smile Ron had on his face as he had already turned his back to Harry. Ron hastily rearranged his face and turned back around.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Look…" Harry started. "Ron… last week, when we stayed behind from Hogsmeade, something happened…"

"W-What do you mean?" Ron wasn't very sure he liked where this was going. He had given up hope of ever being more than friends with Hermione—she'd expressly told him she wasn't interested after that fiasco with Lavender Brown—but, it was taking him a while to get over her.

Harry then proceeded to tell Ron everything that transpired that day—which, in actuality, wasn't much if you consider what it sounds like: the two friends had been studying, and Hermione had mistaken him for Crookshanks, her gingery cat. The situation would seem laughable but not for Hermione and Harry. Only they knew what had really happened, even if they weren't aware of what was happening between the two of them.

"So I rushed out of the common room." Harry picked up. "I didn't know she had followed me…"

"Yeah, and? Go on, mate." Ron had relaxed since Harry had started telling him. After all, the story was sort of boring.

"Well I had something to do in my dorm… alone." Harry was dreading the next part, but he'd already started telling. He had to finish. "And Hermione burst in and she caught me doing… d-doing…something p-private."

"Huh?" Ron scratched his head and stared at Harry quizzically. It wasn't until Harry threw him an incredulous look did he start to grasp what his friend had said. "OH!" Ron exclaimed. "You mean she caught you…y-you know—" Ron paused to make some sort of crude gesture with his hand. He lowered his voice and continued "—wankin' your man?"

Embarrassed, Harry nodded. "In the bluntest of terms, yes… She caught me 'wanking my man'— as you put it. I tried to hurry up and cover myself but I think the damage was done. I think I even yelled at her, as well."

"Well, it couldn't be that bad, mate!" Ron chortled. "It's not like you thinking of _her_!" As he said that Harry's face drained of color and flushed right back again. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood and stared at the grass under his feet.

"Harry…" Ron began, hesitantly. He was not sure he why needed to know. He only knew that he did. "You weren't thi—" Ron was cut off.

"I was…" Harry said nervously. "I w-was thinking of H-Hermione." He regretted it the moment he said it. Ron stood there, in shock. There wasn't much Harry could do. _'Why did I tell him that?!' _Harry thought._ 'Why? I knew he liked her as well…Now he probably hates me! Good one, Potter.'_ He added bitterly. "Ron?"

Harry gave Ron a little shake to snap him out of his daze. "Ron, are you okay, mate?"

"Y-yeah…" Ron said coming back down. " 'Course I'm okay… why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I, sort of, thought you would be mad at me…" Harry said slowly and cautiously. He had backed away a bit after releasing Ron. He was wary of Ron's temper, which could get as bad as his own. "You're not, are you?"

"Honestly Harry, I thought I would be, but I guess I'm not." Ron let his shoulders rise and fall. He leant closer to his friend. "Harry, do you, you know? Do you like her?"

Harry had known this question was coming, but it didn't make it any easier to answer. _'Oh, go on. He's your best mate. You've got to be honest with him.'_ He told himself. "I—yes, Ron. I like Hermione." He said. It was as easy as admitting it to himself. "Are you sure you're not mad?"

"Nah, I'm not mad." Ron replied. Then a thought occurred to him. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Are you mad?" Harry said. "Of course, not. I'm not going to make a fool of myself… she doesn't even feel the same way!"

"But—" Ron began, but he was stopped short.

"_That_ is not for questioning." Harry said, in that final tone. "Let's get some practice in, Hufflepuff almost kicked our arses last game."

* * *

A/N: Hiya! Hope you liked it. I know it was shorter than the last chapter. Umm... review please? Also, I'm open to any suggestions. I'll try to have chapter 5 up by next week or a little after. 


End file.
